A dirt pick-up device of the kind mentioned at the outset is used, in particular, in a floor cleaner in the form of a scrubbing-suction machine. The scrubbing-suction machine comprises a tank for a cleaning liquid, for example, water, which is applied to a floor surface to be cleaned. Dirt is detached from the floor surface with at least one cleaning unit of the scrubbing-suction machine (comprising, for example, a disk brush or a brush roller) and under the effect of the cleaning liquid. The mixture of dirt and cleaning liquid (dirty liquid) is picked up from the floor surface with the dirt pick-up device. For this purpose, the scrubbing-suction machine comprises a suction unit and a suction pipe, for example, a suction hose. The suction pipe is connected to a connection element of the dirt pick-up device, which opens into a suction channel formed by the suction strip. The dirty liquid is sucked off from the floor surface and, for example, transferred to a dirty liquid tank of the scrubbing-suction machine by subjecting the suction channel to negative pressure. During use of the dirt pick-up device in accordance with the specifications, the suction strip contacts the floor surface, and the floor cleaner moves in a cleaning direction which usually coincides with the longitudinal direction of the floor cleaner.
In the dirt pick-up device of the kind mentioned at the outset, a carrying part and a holding part are provided, which can be releasably connected to each other and releasably locked to each other by way of the locking device. This enables the suction strip to be exchanged, when required, for example, for maintenance, for adaptation of the dirt pick-up device to different floor surfaces or for performance of different cleaning tasks. For example, the suction strips may differ in their length and/or their curvature. With the actuating element, the locking device can be transferred from the locked position to an unlocked position, so that the holding part and the carrying part can be transferred from the connected state to a separated state, and the suction strip can be separated from the floor cleaner.
EP 2 554 090 A1 describes a floor cleaner with a generic dirt pick-up device.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a dirt pick-up device of the kind mentioned at the outset and a floor cleaner, the handling of which is easier.